


Upon Awakening

by Piinkk



Category: Assassin’s Creed
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinkk/pseuds/Piinkk





	Upon Awakening

You stared nervously as the headset's orange glow faded away, lifting his mind from the Animus. A few moments passed before brown eyes flickered open.

"Desmond?" You called out softly, as to not startle him. 

His worn hands reached up to rub his eyes. A few grunts and breaths then escaped those lips. "Yeah?" Desmond's voice was a little scratchy at first, and then realizing he was talking to you, it grew huskier. "D-uh, I mean, Yeah?" As if on cue his heart rate shot up, the tracker on Rebecca's computer beeping rapidly followed by a dozen of heart beat lines on the tracker's screen. 

"You alright?" Giggling, you approached the Animus and placed a hand on his shoulder, your (hair color) hair falling over your own shoulder. 

With a slight blush coloring his cheeks, chocolate eyes finally met yours and a smile appeared across his face. "Yeah. Thanks for asking." Desmond then fumbled with the IV in his arm, silencing the rapid beeping when it finally came out. Upon standing he stretched away the soreness that came along with being the descendent of such important ancestors. "What time is it?" 

Your (eye color) irises glanced back down at Rebecca's computer clock. "Uhhh, about 1A.M." 

Desmond's own eyes lit up with surprise. "It took me that long to wake up? Again?" 

You smiled nervously, patting his arm. "It's alright, if that was me in there I'm sure it would be another few hours until I woke up!" 

He stared at you for a few seconds before chuckling and gently punching your shoulder. "A slowpoke like you, (name), definitely!" 

As you stood there with a glare on your face he walked off towards the makeshift kitchen in their hideout in the cave. "You hungry, slowpoke?" A huge smirk was plastered on his face as he eyed you. 

Your hands playfully shot up into the air, pretending to be really fed up with him. Nonetheless you followed him anyways, not being one to turn down food.

"Why'd you wait up for me anyways, (name)?" The Assassin's tone was obviously curious, as he wasn't messing with you anymore.

You blinked and looked up at him. Why wouldn't you? Of course you weren't going to tell him it's because you think he looks cute when he's sleeping... even though it was true. It was your turn to feel embarrassed and have your tomato red cheeks give it all away. Stuttering, you began your explanation. "I-I care about you, Desmond. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to have another vision and woke up alright!" Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! That wasn't suppose to come out that gooey! 

As you were mentally scolding yourself, Desmond reached over and intertwined his fingers with yours. Taken by complete surprise your gaze immediately shifted to your coupled hands, and then to his face, which had that smirk on it again. 

"D-Desmond...?" Your voice grew quiet, and your face was even redder now! Was this another trick of his? 

The male gave a light squeeze to your hand before leaning down to whisper something to you. "Then it's a good thing the feeling's mutual." Before you could respond he placed a gentle kiss to your forehead and smiled softly. "Now let's get some food, I'm starving!" With the biggest grin you ever had in your life, you squeezed back as he led you off.


End file.
